Kaneki x Reader
by MyOnly
Summary: Just a little drabble and a one-shot. NSFW and lemon warning


Cold fingertips grazed over her soft skin, carefully tracing the features on her sleeping face. His silver eyes narrowed as she began to stir, yet he couldn't bring himself to move from her side. The soft light from her bedside lamp caused her to awaken; slowly, her (E/C) eyes turned upwards as she stared at the figure at the side of her bed. Her eyes then widened and the stranger's hand covered her mouth before she could let out a scream.

"Shh, shh now, quiet, I can't have you alert any of your neighbors, can I?" The voice cooed in her ear. She heard him take in a long inhale, taking in her scent as if getting ready to taste her. There was no mistaking, he was a ghoul, a hungry one at that. His voice held some sort of familiarity in it, a voice she only heard in her dreams now.

"Ken….?" Her question was very open ended. It couldn't be him, Ken was human, he had disappeared from her life, stopped all contact suddenly. The last time she saw him, all he said was 'sorry' then, without any other word, disappeared from her life. Her eyes flicked over to look at his figure illuminated by the yellow gleam of the light. A black mask covered most of his face, only exposing a ghoul's eye. His hair hung over his face like fresh snow hung over a pine tree's branches. He remained silent however, unresponsive to her question. "If you're going to eat me.. please.. make it fast…" Her voice cracked, a tear escaped the corners of her eyes and she found herself very afraid now. "...I… I don't want to die…" She mumbled through his hand.

"I'm sorry (F/N)." His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle for somebody who was about to devour her. His free hand moved to to his mask, undoing a zipper that held a wicked smile together. In an instant, teeth clamped down on her shoulder, tears flowed down her cheeks and a deafening wail escaped from her lips, only to be muffled by his hand which clamped down tighter around her mouth. Blood flecked on the side of her face and soaked into the ivory sheets. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and after what seemed like hours of excruciating agony, he pulled away from her. His free hand wiped the blood from his lips, then quicker than she was able to react, his other hand moved from her mouth. Replacing his hand, his lips now covered hers, the taste of blood filling her senses as he forced himself on her more.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, the loss of blood finally pulling her into the unconscious.

* * *

Her eyes opened, the light was familiar, the same soft yellow light of her bedroom. As she went to move her hands, there was a clanging sound that rang in her ear. Her head rolled to the right, one arm was attached to the headboard, her head rolled to the other side, her other arm was attached to the headboard. Keeping them suspended above her with chains. The man was standing at the end of her bed; he held gauze in one hand and medical tape in the other. His mask was zipped again and his one eye was no longer a ghoul's, but silver.

"Ken?" She called to him. His one silver eye glanced up at her, she couldn't see his whole face, but she could tell it was forlorn. "It is you, isn't it?" His gaze now went back to his hands, his eye looked over at the tape, then took a step over to her side.

"Quiet.." He broke the tape off in strips, then put five of them together to thicken it. Ken leaned over on the bed, on knee pressing down on the freshly changed sheets. She shook her head in protest as he went to tape her mouth shut.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried, her eyes widened in fear. He wasn't the 'Ken Kaneki' she remembered. He was so sweet, quiet, caring. She had loved him for so long, but kept it to herself. "Why? Why me?" Her head turned towards him, tears streaming down her face again. He grabbed her jaw with an index and thumb to hold her head in place, then smoothed the medical tape on with his other hand. Only the muffled sounds of her protesting were heard in the room as his silver eye stared at her helpless and struggling figure.

"I'm sorry (F/N)." He repeated again. She braced herself for him to clamp down on her again, but the pain didn't come. His lips brushed over her skin leaving soft kisses in their place. She inhaled sharply as his kisses became more rough and his teeth nipped at the skin. His hands made their way underneath her silken top. His Kagune sliced at her top, cutting the silk right down the center to expose her full breasts. Tears streamed down her face as his hands moved to fondle her. Slowly, his mouth made his way down from her neck to her breast bone; he inhaled deeply through his nose, taking her scent in again, then kissing lightly around the areola.

A hand forced her thigh to the side while the other slipped under the hem of her panties, his fingers rubbing against her clitoris in wide circles. She could feel his breath becoming ragged as he kissed and bit at her nipples. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't control himself anymore, he needed her body, longed for her body. He leaned over her, his figure towering over her on the bed. His hand reached up to undo one of the chains that held her arm, then the other arm.

"(F/N).. " His one silver eye stared into her (E/C) ones. He tangled his hands into her (H/L) (H/C) hair and pressed her body to his, squeezing it and holding her tenderly. He pulled away to observe her, to his dismay, her face was void of any expressions. He flinched when he felt her fingers tug at the clips to his mask and his eyes widened when the mask fell onto her bare chest.

"Ken Kaneki.. It is you…" She smiled softly. "I've missed you so…" Her fingers wove themselves in his frosty hair, tugging at the locks while one of his hands moved down to her chest. His fingers rolled the bud, tugging at it and pinching all the while eliciting soft moans from (F/N)'s mouth. Ken pulled away from her to unbutton his white dress shirt and undo his black dress pants, then leaned back down over her, his breath now coming in ragged gasps.

"I want you (F/N)." He exhaled, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh. She nodded in approval, though (F/N) was trying to disguise her fear of him and the whole situation.

Ken slowly went down on her. His fingers again slipped under the hem of her panties, this time however, they moved past her clitoris and down to the source of her wetness. Slowly, he inserted a finger. At first he was gentle, then his finger started to pump in and out of her core, his hand swirling the finger as he did so. (F/N) let out soft muffled moans as he pressed his lips to hers. Ken pushed past her lips with his tongue, forcing into her mouth. His tongue swirled with hers, she gasped out for air between his rough, passionate kisses. He pushed another finger into her core, twisting his fingers until she was sweating and completely submissive to her.

"Take me Ken Kaneki…" (F/N) breathed into his ear. "I want you.." Her legs twitched as he pulled his fingers out from her. Dripping with her juices, looked at them with his silvery eyes, then over at her figure. He nodded in response and kneeled on the bed and completely stripped from his clothes, then pulled her panties off while watching her wriggle with excitement and lust. He himself was equally excited, this girl before him, though he hadn't had much feeling for her when he was human, he felt something stirring deep within his chest for her. He knew that she loved him, but, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but apathy for her. Ken positioned himself in front of her opening, his silver eyes met her (E/C) ones and he pushed himself into her. "Ken-!" She bit off while she was filled with pain. He wove his fingers with hers while pushing farther into her core, (F/N)'s eyes were brimming with tears and her mouth was curled into a soft smile.

"(F/N)-!" He pressed his body onto hers. Her hands now grasping at the sheets and his arms wrapped tightly around her in embrace as he thrusted in and out of her. "Ah-!" He found himself breathing raggedly and biting back moans.

"Ken!" She cried between moans; her legs wrapped around his pelvis while his thrusting kept on. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they became one; (F/N) screamed as her core coiled up, getting ready for release. Ken moaned more and more, the closer he got to climaxing.

"(F/N)!" He cried out again. "I'm gonna come-!" He tugged at her (H/L) locks.

"Come with me Ken-!" She cried out as the coil in her released in a mix of pleasure and ecstasy. He released his seed deep within her and he moaned and held her close.

They laid on the bed, both of their breathing labored. He turned his head over to look at her, only to find her gazing back at him; his cheeks flushed pink as did hers. (F/N) and Ken both turned on their sides, facing each other. His hand placed gently on her cheek as he brushed the hair from her face and behind her ear.

"I'm sorry…" Was all he said to her. His silver eyes clouded with tears while he rubbed her cheek. "I couldn't protect you." She remained silent as her (E/C) eyes watched him. He knew now why he couldn't love her back. He wanted to protect her from himself by making his feelings towards her apathetic. She couldn't hold back any longer. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed with him.

"I love you Ken Kaneki.." (F/N) bawled. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his hands massaging the back of her head.

"..I love you too (F/N) (L/N)." His voice cooed into her ear. Her heart lurched in her chest and she held his back tighter. Her eyes closed slowly, as did his and the both fell into a blissful sleep, holding each other in their arms.


End file.
